language_bibliographyfandomcom-20200214-history
Isolates of North America
Atakapa Dictionaries * Gatschet, Albert S. and John R. Swanton (1932). A Dictionary of the Atakapa Language. Smithsonian Institution. Bureau of American Ethnology, Bulletin 108. Washington: Government Printing Office. Grammatical descriptions * Swanton, John R. (1929). "A Sketch of the Atakapa Language". International Journal of American Linguistics 5: 121-149. Chitimacha Dictionaries * Gibbs, George (n.d.). Gibbs’ copy of Gallatin’s Chetimachas vocabulary. MS 286, National Anthropological Archives, Suitland, MD. * Hieber, Daniel W. (2013). A dictionary of Chitimacha (Scholar’s Edition). Charenton, LA: The Chitimacha Tribe of Louisiana. * Swadesh, Morris (1950). Chitimacha-English dictionary. Franz Boas Collection of Materials for American Linguistics, Mss.497.3.B63c G6.2, American Philosophical Society, Philadelphia, PA. Grammatical descriptions * Granberry, Julian (2004). Modern Chitimacha (Sitimaxa). LINCOM EUROPA. Cultural Department, Chitimacha Tribe of Louisiana. * Swadesh, Morris (1939). Chitimacha grammar, texts and vocabulary. Franz Boas Collection of Materials for American Linguistics, Mss.497.3.B63c G6.5, American Philosophical Society, Philadelphia, PA. * Swadesh, Morris (1946). "Chitimacha". Linguistic Structures of Native America, pp. 312-336. Viking Fund Publications in Anthropology, No 6. New York: The Viking Fund. * Swanton, John R. (1920). A Sketch of the Chitimacha Language. Manuscript 4122, National Anthropological Archives, Smithsonian Institution. Textbooks * Granberry, Julian (2009). Speaking Sitimaxa: A Learner's Grammar and Reader. 3 vols. Lincom Language Coursebooks 12. Lincom. Haida Dictionaries * Lawrence, Erma (1990). Haida Dictionary. Fairbanks: Society for the Preservation of Haida Language and Literature and Alaska Native Language Center. Grammatical descriptions * Harrison, Charles (1895). Haida Grammar. Proceedings and Transactions of the Royal Society of Canada, 2.2:123-226. * Keen, J.H. (1906). A Grammar of the Haida Language. London. * Levine, Robert D. (1977). The Skidegate Dialect of Haida. PhD dissertation, Columbia University. * Swanton, John R. (1902). Notes on the Haida Language. American Anthropologist 4:392-403. * Swanton, John R. (1911). "Haida". Handbook of American Indian Languages, Part 1, ed. Franz Boas, pp. 205-282. Bureau of American Ethnology, Bulletin 40. Washington: Government Printing Office. Kutenai Dictionaries Grammatical descriptions * Canastrelli, Philippo (1894). Linguae Ksanka Elementa Grammaticae. Santa Clara, California: N. H. Downing. [Reprinted in International Journal of American Linguistics 4.1.1-84 (1938), with notes by Franz Boas at pp. 85-104]. * Garvin, Paul L. (1947). Kutenai Grammar. PhD dissertation, Indiana University. * Morgan, Larry (1991). A Description of the Kutenai Language. PhD dissertation, University of California at Berkeley. Natchez Dictionaries Grammatical descriptions * Kimball, Geoffrey (2005). "Natchez". Native Languages of the Southeastern United States, ed. Hardy and Scancarelli, pp. 385-453. * Swanton, John Reed (1991). A Grammatical Sketch of the Natchez Language. Edited by Thurston Dale Nicklas. Unknown medium/format. Seri Dictionaries Grammatical descriptions * Marlett, Stephen A. (in preparation). A Grammar of Seri. Unpublished ms. http://www.und.nodak.edu/instruct/smarlett/Stephen_Marlett/GrammarDraft.html Timucua Dictionaries * Granberry, Julian (1993). A Grammar and Dictionary of the Timucua Language. AL: The University of Alabama Press. Grammatical descriptions * Granberry, Julian (1993). A Grammar and Dictionary of the Timucua Language. AL: The University of Alabama Press. * Pareja, Fray Francisco (1612). Arte y pronunciacion en Lengva Timvquana, y Castellana. Impresso Con licencia en Meico. En la Emprenta de Ioan Ruyz. [Reprinted in: Adam, Lucien & Julian Vinson, eds. (1886). Arte de la Lengva Timvquana, compvesto en 1614 por el Pᵉ'' Francisco Pareja, y publicado conforme al ejemplar original único''. Bibliothèque Linguistique Américaine, t. xi, Maisonneuve Frères et Ch. Leclerc Éditeurs, Paris.] Tunica Dictionaries * Haas, Mary (1953). Tunica Dictionary. University of California Publications in Linguistics Volume 6, No. 2, pp. 175-332. Berkeley and Los Angeles: University of California Press. Grammatical descriptions * Haas, Mary (1940). Tunica. New York: J.J. Augustin Publisher. * Haas, Mary (1946). "A grammatical sketch of Tunica". Linguistic Structures of Native America, ed. Harry Hoijer, pp 337-366. New York: Viking Fund Publications in Anthropology. * Swanton, John R. (1921). "The Tunica Language". International Journal of American Linguistics 2: 1-39. Zuni Dictionaries Grammatical descriptions * Bunzel, Ruth L. (1938). "Zuni". Handbook of American Indian Languages, Part 3, ed. Franz Boas, pp. 385-515. J. J. Augustin Inc. Publisher. * Newman, Stanley (1965). Zuni Grammar. University of New Mexico Publications in Anthropology, No. 14. Albuquerque: The University of New Mexico Press. * Nichols, Lynn (1997). Topics in Zuni Syntax. PhD dissertation, Harvard University. Category:North America Category:Isolates